Siempre estaré contigo
by kirachan Tezuka
Summary: Eiji vive la muerte de su mejor amigo y tiene en sus manos nada menos que su diario el cual se lo entrega a la persona menos indicada la cual al saber la razon de su muerte: buscará venganza
1. Dónde estás?

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO (EVER I'M WITH YOU)**

テニスの王子様

**Autora:  **Kirachan tezuka 

**Advertencia:** Trama yaoi, SIiiiiiiiiiiiii, bueno, sé que no es mi estilo escribir fics Yaoi, pero con este incursionaré, veré que tal me va y si les gusta no dudaré en continuaré. Pero saben que, tal vez sea mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de fic pero creanme que he leído infinidad de ellos, y tengo que admitirlo me **encantan** son tan lindas las parejas de PoT, las historias a diferencias de las "comunes" son tan intensas, románticas, hay mucho más sentimiento en ellas...simplemente son increíbles, y obvio muchas de ellas cargadas de Hentai, Lemon y Sadismo puro que le dan ese toque realmente interesante y ya saben a lo que me refiero XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajajaja

**Notas: **Ahhh SI!!!!!!! Claro como olvidarlo el primer fic que leí y con el cual al principio quede impactada fue: 100 FORMAS DE CÓMO BESAR A TEZUKA KUNIMITSU by Marriot chan(les recomiendo que lo lean pues es de lo mejor) pero déjenme decirles que no quede nadita contenta, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de difamar así a mi amado buchou y a mi adorado Tensai, sin mentirle cuando leía sobre cada acercamiento de ellos me dieron unas ganas bárbaras de llorar de rabia, pero me tranquilicé y pensé, al menos en ese instante **nunca** volver a leer algo como **"eso**"(Pero como dicen:** "Nunca digas nunca" **y eso siempre lo tendré presente y espero que ustedes también), pero muy a mi pesar me había quedado con ese mal sabor de boca al que yo denominaría ** curiosidad, ** y sin poder creerlo me encuentro aquí, leyendo, escribiendo y divirtiéndome con cada fic.

Claro!!!!!!!! lo olvidaba, VIVA EL Tezu/Fuji , my favorite pair for ever

**PDT: **el título de este fic va dedicado a la hermosa canción de Avril Lavigne ** I'M WITH YOU (ESTARÉ CONTIGO), **simplemente le agregué la palabra **EVER** como dándole un toque especial.

Me olvidaba:

Tezu/Fuji

Eiji/Kira

Tezu/Kira

Fuji/Kira

Wouuuuuuuuuuu esa chica no pierde el tiempo

Se llama **Kira Akiharu **(...es mi hermana gemela...jijiijij)

Con Eiji? Sí no es genial

Además con el tensai? OMG aunque no estoy tan segura

Tezu/Fuji? Bueno eso ya no es novedad, al menos para mi no!!!

XD Yaoi ALIVE

Una pista de cómo se desarrollará, van a haber dosssssss triángulos amorosos, It's really fun.

Pero plis no la terminen odiando por lo que hará (me refiero a Kira), creanme ella va ha sufrir mucho y solo querrá venganza.

**Disclaimer: **El Príncipe del Tenis, (テニスの王子様), _Tennis no Ōjisama, _**PoT ** o como quieran llamar a esta fantástico anime, no me pertenece, pues le pertenece a **T.K., ** que penita, pero en fin quien sí me pertenece es Kira A., y sobra decirlo Tezuka , al menos en mi mundo de fantasías SÏ. XDDDDDDDDDD

Otra cosa, en realidad no sé si voy a alegrar a muchos, decepcionar a otros o simplemente me terminarán odiando pero este fic no tendrá Lemon, Hentai...u otras cosas parecidas, bueno que esperaban son muy joven como para imaginarme algo semejante o tal vez no (jijjijiji), tal vez un poco de ecchi o si lo vuelvo a repensar habrá algo de Hentai. OoOoOo

**Dedicatoria: **Jijjiji yo y mis dedicatorias, pero ahí va...eeehm...

Este fic va dedicado a una de mis amiguis favoritas,  Mariela san, quien me enseño la belleza de los Get Backers (especialmente de nuestro adorado Kazuki...según ella su dulce niña...pero mejor dicho "nuestra" pues me encanta el Sr. De los hilos...ah mi hilandero hermoso) y quien es una de las pocas que comparte mi adicción por Fullmetal Alchemist, los GB y obviamente por the PoT, ¡Gracias por ser simplemente tú, no cambies nunca!, ah sí, pero con quien estoy más agradecida es con otra amiga  María  quien tuvo la magnifica idea de presentarme a alguien tan parecida a mí, es decir una loca como yo jajaja, no mentira Mariela esta más loca...jajaja..., muchas gracias...ah si lo olvidaba ¡VIVA THE RASMUS!(en honor a María)...hablando de locas ella esta loca pero por este grupo y yo le sigo los pasos...jejeje

Cierto, lo olvidaba como dije este fic va dedicado a Marielita fuchoin...jiijijj...sí ya sé que esta es una historia yaoi, y no piensen mal, es solo que le voy a dar un pequeño dolor de cabeza a mi amiga, pues como ya sabrán esto es un Tezu/Fuji, y pues...ella adora a Syusuke...pero hace tiempo detestaba a Tezuka y no aceptaba a esta parejita. ¿Pueden creerlo?, según ella el tensai era solo una victima de un Tezuka depravado y que era mi querido Mitsu quien lo buscaba, pero ahora por razones misteriosas ella me dijo que mi buchou le esta cayendo mejor... ¿por que será? Ay no, creo que tengo celos. En fin... pero creo que cuando termine de leer esta historia lo volverá a odiar, ya sabrán por que.

**Capitulo 1 **

Era una mañana como todas en Seishuen Gakuen, en el salón 6 del tercer grado de media, las clases continuaban calmadamente, de no ser por la falta de una presencia singular que siempre llenaba ese salón de paz.

Una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, se acerca a su compañero de aula, el chico acróbata del equipo de tenis.

-hola Eiji-dijo la joven sentándose en la carpeta junto al neko.

-hola Kira-contesto con una linda sonrisa infantil.

-Eh,...no vino contigo...Syuusuke-

-Nee...no, me dijo que no lo fuera a buscar...-

-entiendo,... entonces ya vendrá...-

-pero...-interrumpió el joven, con una aspecto preocupado y serio-...lo sentí diferente, muy diferente.

-que dices?...

-eh...si...no me dijo lo que tenía, hablo a mi casa anoche, me dijo que...-pero se quedo callado sin terminar- no!... nada en especial, olvídalo.

-Eiji!!!!!!!-le reclamo molesta.

Pero entes de que continuara insistiéndole, llego el Prof. de Física, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta el receso para acorralar al pelirrojo. Kira se había hecho a la idea de que a Syusuke se le había hecho tarde, pero no apareció en el resto de la mañana.

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo se distrajo copiando los ejercicios de la clase y perdió de vista a Eiji el cual le fue como una salvación el poder librarse de ella. Ella pasó el recreo buscándolo sin resultados.

-_donde se habrá metido?- _se decía muy molestani siquiera tenía monedas para llamar a Syusuke, y a su celular se le había bajado la batería, no tenía manera de comunicarse.

Ella decidió ir a las canchas de tenis, su única opción y pudo divisar al capitán del equipo con su imponente presencia ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tenia que aceptarlo el capitán Tezuka era realmente encantador.

-Buenos días capitán Tezuka - dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia típica de los japoneses.

-Buenos días –dijo secamente el muchacho de anteojos

-discúlpeme por molestarlo, pero...no habrá visto a Eiji

-el no esta en tu salón?

-Eh...si pero lo perdí de vista-

-no ha venido por aquí si eso deseas saber _Akiharu_-

-muchas gracias, con permiso-se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Pero recordó la ausencia de Syuusuke, y se volteo rápidamente.

-Capitán disculpe... Syuusuke no vendrá a las prácticas de esta tarde, ni siquiera vino a clases...y...-

Pero la joven al mencionar la inasistencia del tensai, el rostro de Tezuka tomo un semblante mas serio de lo normal, casi escalofriante.

-si no tienes nada mas que decirme con permiso-la cortó precipitadamente y se fue muy molesto sobre el comentario de la joven.

Kira se quedo muy sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho, ella sabia que era un buen estudiante y que todos los profesores lo alababan, pero no sabía que tenía una actitud tan mala, aunque no dejaba de ser tan lindo. XD

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, hora de salida en Seigaku, y para salvación de Kira, las prácticas de Eiji comenzaban a las cuatro, tenía el tiempo suficiente para interrogarlo sin que se negara. Por eso decidió despistar a neko fingiendo que salía mas rápido pero lo esperaría fuera del colegio. Ahora no se le escaparía, lo espero unos cinco minutos hasta que lo vio salir, junto con Oishi. Esperó hasta que se quedara solo y lo llamó.

-Eiji Kikumaru,...-gritó la joven, pero Eiji sin voltear salió corriendo, y doblo una esquina- Oye...espera!!!!!!!-

Pasaron así unos cuantos minutos, ella corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo, recordando ambos parte de su niñez, hasta que se detuvieron cerca del parque a unas cuadras de sus casas.

-Kira!!!!!!... acaso... nunca... te... cansas- decía muy molesto el pelirrojo, con su típico puchero en los labios y con unas ganas de desmayarse a medio camino de cansancio.

-sabes muy bien que soy mas rápida que tú- dijo Kira con una dulce sonrisa.

-Nee...malvada-dijo Eiji sentándose en la banca más cercana-eso no es cierto-

-ah,...entonces me dirás que estas en buena forma-dijo sarcásticamente, guiñándole un ojo a Eiji, el cual al recibir el mensaje sus mejillas tomaron un rojo granate que mas se asemejaba al color de su cabello.

-...-pero no contesto simplemente agacho su mirada

-Eiji,...eh sucede algo- dijo Kira al ver a Eiji completamente mudo y su mirada baja.

Kira se sentó a su lado, levantó el mentón de Eiji y lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento, para luego entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. Eiji no sabía que hacer se había quedado inmóvil, esa sensación de tranquilidad no la sentía con nadie solo con ella, su mejor amiga.

Él estaba a punto de abrazarla, un abrazo que no sería simplemente de amigos, pero cuando se dio el valor necesario para corresponder a ese abrazo escucho que ella empezó a sollozar.

-Kira, q...que...sucede?-dijo muy preocupado el neko

-es muy malo cierto-dijo Kira en un susurro

-que?-

-lo que te dijo Syusuke-

-eh...no-

-NO ME MIENTAS!!!!-

-no lo hago-

-pues mírame a los ojos, entonces-

-yo...no...-

Kira se levanto rápidamente al ver como él evitaba su mirada mientras que lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-tú no sabes lo importante que es Syusuke para mi-lo dijo cubriéndose el rostro. Y se fue corriendo.

-Kira...espera...-dijo Eiji levantándose velozmente y corriendo detrás de ella, pero al ver la dirección que tomaba se detuvo. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho pero el no podía interponerse en sus sentimientos.

_-va a la casa de Syusuke-_

**Flash back**

Durante el receso...

**_-_**por favor... Syu contesta-dijo muy molesto-por que se tardan tanto, me preocupa-pensó

_-residencia Fuji Buenos Días-_

Eiji pudo reconocer la voz que le contesto.

-hola...Yuuta-

_-ah...ho...la Eiji-_lo dijo algo nervioso

-quería saber por que no vino Syusuke-

-_eh...Eiji...creo que tienes que saberlo-_

_­_-q...que ocurrió Yuuta, dime-

-...-no contestó

-Yuuta...por favor dime que pasa...le paso algo malo a Syusuke-

-_Eiji él...in...intentó...suicidarse...tomando pastillas para dormir-_terminando la última frase en un susurro.

-queeeeeee?...debe ser una broma, Yuuta no juegues de esa manera-

_-Eiji...escúchame...por favor, nunca...jugaría con algo así-_

Eiji lo interrumpió

-pero que pasó?...no estabas con él?...-

_-cálmate,...lo único que te puedo decir es que...si él hubiera tomado unas...dos pastillas más de las que tomó...ya...ya no estaría con nosotros-_esto lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

_-_pero...el esta bien verdad?-

-_sí...felizmente lo encontré a tiempo y pude llamar al Doctor Hiroshi...ya está fuera de peligro-_

_-_y que dijo él?-

_-lo niega,...según él se confundió de frasco..., tienes que hablar con él-_

_­_-...iré a la salida, ya me imagino por lo que pasaste-

_-oye...tengo que cortar... Syusuke acaba de levantarse-_

_-_espera...Yuuta...y que le digo a Kira-

_-...invéntale algo...y escucha...hagas lo que hagas no dejes que venga-_

-pero tú sabes lo terca que es...-

-_no sé...busca la manera de distraerla...adiós-_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Eiji entró en sí, y comenzó a correr tras Kira.

-_no...Kira...no puedo permitir que lo veas en ese estado-_pensó Eiji mientras se que acercaba a la casa de la familia Fuji.

Por otro lado Kira ya se encontraba frente a la casa. Mientras que se disponía a entrar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que ella se asuste.

-eh...hola Kira...que...sorpresa-dijo Yuuta como buscando las palabras correctas como para no equivocarse.

-hola Yuuta-dijo Kira dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando en la casa.

-oye...espera...dijo el menor colocándose delante de ella

-Yuuta que sucede?...donde está Syusuke?-

-pues... este...él...-dijo muy nervioso el menor

-aquí estoy Kira-Se escucho una tercera voz...la de Syusuke bajando las escaleras..

-mi querido Syu-dijo alejando a Yuuta de si, y abrazando tiernamente al tensai- tonto me preocupaste mucho-lo dijo todavía abrazándolo y apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él, dándole la espalda a Yuuta.

-porque? Si solo tuve un leve resfriado...no Yuuta?-contestó Fuji mirando fijamente a su hermano con sus pupilas color zafiro.

Yuuta capto el mensaje rápidamente.

-eh,...si eso fue un simple resfriado-contestó algo apenado, pues no es que no supiera mentir sino que le estaba ocultando algo más que serio a Kira.

-Kira...espera...vamos a otro la...do-dijo eiji entrando apresuradamente a la casa, pero se llevo la sorpresa que ya lo había visto.

Yuuta y Eiji se miraron de reojo.

-nee...Syusuke ya te sientes mejor-dijo Eiji algo preocupado, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, con la respiración agitada.

-Si Eiji, gracias por preocuparte, Yuuta me dijo que llamaste...-menciono Fuji con una total serenidad.

-ese tonto me preocupo –dijo Kira con un puchero en los labios, soltando al mayor de los Fuji y señalaba infantilmente a Eiji.

-Oye...niña cuidado a quien le dices tonto-

-ahhh...será por que no hay otro aparte de ti-

-queeee?...-

-ustedes dos siguen siendo molestos-interrumpió Yuuta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-vuelve a repetirlo niñito!!!!!!!-respondieron en unísono Eiji y Kira

-oigan...a quien le dicen niñito-

En ese momento las risas de los jóvenes se podían escuchar, todas menos la de Fuji que simplemente intentaba mantener una de sus habituales sonrisas.

-uhm...bueno... creo que por ahora debes descansar jovencito-dijo Kira en un tono muy maternal, tomando de la mano al tensai y subiendo con él por las escaleras, que se ubicaban al lado izquierdo de la entrada, con dirección a su cuarto.

Tanto Yuuta como Eiji esperaron que desaparecieran por las escaleras para dar un gran suspiro.

-tuvimos suerte-dijo Yuuta agachando su rostro y levantándolo al mismo tiempo para gritarle al neko-Eres un completo inútil

-hey...hice mi mejor esfuerzo, tu sabes lo difícil que es negarle algo-

-pero yo se que no fue casualidad..._el planeó quedarse solo_...para intentar _suicidarse­_-

-cállate, Kira podría escucharte-

-pues sería bueno que lo hiciera, ella es la única que puede sacarle la verdad-

-si él decidió no decírselo es por algo, no crees?-

-no... no creo, en fin yo ya me voy o llegaré tarde a mi entrenamiento, adiós-se despidió Yuuta cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Eiji lo vio salir y luego de ya haberse cerrado la puerta se recostó sobre ella, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Syusuke la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

-buenas noches familia kikumaru-

-_hola Eiji-_

-Syu, justo estaba a punto de llamarte...-

_-te puedo preguntar algo?-_interrumpió

-sip,...claro-

_-cuidarás siempre de Kira verdad?_

-eh?,...por supuesto, de niños ambos lo prometimos, lo olvidaste?

_-no contestaste mi pregunta, no lo pregunte por ambos, te lo pregunté solo a ti, siempre la cuidarás verdad?-_ dijo muy serenamente

-Sí siempre-contestó con gran firmeza- pero a que viene esa pregunta?-

-_me conforta el saberlo-_musito Fuji no prestando atención a lo que su amigo acababa de mencionar.

-nee...que dices amigo, no entiendo nada...-

_-Eiji,... puedo pedirte un último favor?-_

_-último?-_pensó –eh,...si dime-

_-cuídate_-diciéndolo con un hilo de voz

-por qué?,...oye ... estas llorando Syu?-dijo el neko al sentir la voz de su amigo

_-ah...si Eiji...lo olvidaba no vengas mañana a mi casa-_

-nee...pero porque no?-

_-de verdad no es necesario,...adiós Eiji gracias...por todo-_

-pero...que ocurre... con...ti...go-terminó diciéndolo pero no recibió respuesta Syusuke había cortado.

**Fin Flash Back**

Suspiró.

-sucede algo malo-se escucho la suave voz de Kira

-eh...no solo que llegaré tarde a la práctica-

-ya veo, pero sube, Syusuke y yo te estábamos esperando-decía mientras subía por las escaleras con Eiji detrás de ella.

-Yuuta se fue?

-sí hace un momento-

-ay...ya va a ver cuando regrese...-dijo entrando al cuarto de Syusuke que estaba con la puerta abierta.

-seguro hablan de Yuuta-

-pues sí, acaso te iba a dejar solo?-sentándose a un costado de la cama y Eiji en una silla cercana al escritorio.

-ya me sentía mejor así que le dije que mejor se fuera-

-no lo defiendas igual me va a escuchar-dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo al tensai, el cual correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

-no te molestes fui yo quien quería quedarme _solo_-

Eiji miró fijamente a Syusuke al escuchar la última palabra de tensai y recordando las palabras del menor de los Fuji. (..._el planeó quedarse solo...)_

Continuaron conversando, principalmente o mejor dicho únicamente Syusuke y Kira, pues el pelirrojo se encontraba quieto y callado, algo muy raro en él, observando un punto de la nada en la habitación

-Eijiko, ya son las 3:50, -canturreo Kira colocándose detrás del neko que se encontraba sentado y entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de él, causándole un leve cosquilleo -llegarás tarde-dijo alegremente apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo.

-eh... que?-contestó algo distraído por el acercamiento de la joven

-tu entrenamiento-

-ah...sí...claro-

-ahora que recuerdo...hoy fui a buscarte a las canchas de club-dijo la de cabellos castaños con el dedo índice cerca de su mejilla-supongo que fue el momento en que fuiste a llamar por teléfono,...no había nadie excepto el capitán _Tezuka._

Fuji sintió una punzada en su interior por la última palabra mencionada por Kira. Eiji pudo notar la reacción de Fuji y al cruzar sus miradas pudo notar que sus ojos zafiro se volvían brillosos, de lágrimas tal vez.

-el capitán es muy lindo pero hoy...estaba de un humor...-

-entonces... será mejor que no llegues tarde Eiji - interrumpió Syusuke como intentando cambiar y terminar la conversación.

Eiji capto la idea de su compañero de dobles de ya no querer escuchar nada de las prácticas y menos del capitán.

-sí, será mejor que me vaya-respondió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose donde Fuji para abrazarlo-tienes mucho que explicarme Syusuke-dijo en susurro para que Kira no lograra escuchar. Se volvió a parar y sonriendo como un niño dijo-vengo más tarde-cruzó la habitación y se fue.

Los jóvenes esperaron a que sonara la puerta principal para hacer sus comentarios. Kira que continuaba parada, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como no creyendo la actitud de su amigo.

-que le sucederá a Eiji?-lo dijo muy preocupada

-sí, qué tendrá?-dijo Fuji como sabiendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

-_Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde-_pensaba el pelirrojo mientras corría hacia la escuela.

Ya se encontraba fuera de la cancha y se percato que la mayoría se encontraba presente, así que apresuró su paso hacia los vestidores. Y justo cuando se disponía a girar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abre.

-Eiji...que ocurrió?...como está Fuji?-

-se encuentra bien Syushirou, fue solo un resfriado-

-me alegro, será mejor que te cambies- dicho esto le cedió el paso y salió hacia las canchas.

Eiji se demoró un poco más, debido a que no encontraba su camiseta y para colmo al momento de encontrarla se la había puesto al revés, felizmente se dio cuenta a tiempo, no se perdonaría a si mismo cometer el mismo error que anteriormente había cometido el sub. Capitán y más aún tomando en cuenta que él mismo se había burlado de de su Ex compañero de dobles por su distracción al ponerse la camiseta al revés ocasionando así la ruptura definitiva de la "Golden Pair". Así su nuevo compañero de dobles era desde entonces Syusuke, con quien se llevaba tan bien o mejor que con Oishi. Claro que al principio intentó sencillos y no lo hizo nada mal, pues con su tenis acrobático demostraba todas sus capacidades, pero fue en una de los entrenamientos donde Sadaharu comunicó un entrenamiento especial de dobles, donde por sorteo le tocó con Syusuke. Así fue como Syusuke y él formaron "Dream Pair", seudónimo que se ganaron en un encuentro amistoso meses atrás donde demostraron que ambos en dobles eran los mejores, ambos tenían una química impresionante, eran el complemento uno del otro, en cuanto a Syushirou, se convirtió en jugador de sencillos, definitivamente esa separación hizo que se desarrolla más como jugador, aprendiendo a ser más independiente la cual se manifestaba en cada encuentro. Claro que ambos extrañaban jugar dobles pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y un lo siento ya no era suficiente, más bien innecesario pues ya habían tomado un estilo diferente en las que destacaban más.

-buenas tardes Eiji-dijo Tezuka molesto por la tardanza del pelirrojo- 10 vueltas a la cancha, ahora-

-gracias capitán – dijo desanimado mientras se disponía a correr las vueltas de castigo.

Tezuka comenzó a observar el entrenamiento como de costumbre y cuando dirigió su mirada a donde corría Eiji, Oishi se le acercó algo preocupado.

-Tezuka, según Eiji, Syusuke no vendrá, pero ya se siente mejor-

-que todos continúen con la práctica, Syushirou-se limitó a decir el capitán de manera indiferente.

-oye Eiji...que pasa contigo...que tiro tan débil-gritó Momoshiro enviando un potente don't smash al neko.

-nee...Momoshiro... quieres dejarme sin cabeza- reprochó Eiji despues de haber esquivado la pelota enviado por Momo.

-jajajaja...lo siento pero...juego y partido Momoshiro Takeshi-

-ahh...basta Momo ya lo sé...además esto fue solo una práctica-

-aquí tienen chicos-dijo Oishi, acercando una toallas a ambos jóvenes

-gracias Syushirou...oye Echizen un juego rápido-dijo momo hablándole al pequeño príncipe que salía de la cancha contigua.

-veo que quieres perder al igual que Kawamura sempai, verdad Momoshiro-

-eres muy fuerte Echizen, pero no deberías presumir así-susurró taka san algo desilusionado por el comportamiento soberbio del pequeñín

-Kawamura mada mada dane,...bueno Momo comenzamos-

-chicos recuerden que estas solo son prácticas... -comentó Oishi algo preocupado- Taka-san por que no practicas con Kaoru-

-eh...si...claro-asintió Kawamura

Oishi observó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa amable, pero su semblante cambió al ver a Eiji en un rincón ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Eiji, te gustaría practicar-

-no Syushirou, no tengo ganas-

Syushirou lo miró muy preocupado, así que decidió no interrogarlo más.

-bueno...sabes le mencioné a Tezuka de la ausencia de Syusuke-

-y...que te dijo?-

-a decir verdad, me interrumpió como si no le importara-

-ambos reaccionaron igual-musitó el pelirrojo

-decías algo?-

-no nada...es solo que te quería pedir si podía ir a verlo ahora por favor-

-claro está bien Eiji te cubriré,...-dijo el ojiverde mientas veía como el otro muchacho se retiraba algo triste-se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo- me gustaría acompañarte pero Yumi me esperará a finalizar las practicas-

-gracias...pero igual quería estar solo...-

Eiji sin darse cuenta se dirigió a los vestidores, se cambió rápidamente, guardo sus cosas y salio del club de tenis a paso lento, tenía que pensar bien en lo que le iba preguntar a Syusuke, él era muy astuto y de seguro usaría uno de sus juegos de palabras para aturdirlo, era típico en él, pero especialmente estaba pensando en un ¿por qué?.

"_Ambos reaccionaron igual"_

Mientras pensaba sobre esto, pasó un recuerdo por su mente, tan rápido tal cual un rayo, haciendo que soltara sus cosas en medio de la vereda, lo único de que salió de sus labios fue un _"no puede ser", _ y con la misma velocidad del recuerdo que tuvo, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de allí.

 **_Kirachan Tezuka _**

**Nota: **Extraño ¿no creen, descuiden las cosas se aclararan en los siguientes capítulos, pero debo dar una mala noticias, hay una muerte en este fic, creo que obviamente ya saben quien es, y esa persona sufrirá mucho, pero quien más sufrirá es el que provocó su muerte, por que alguien hará que esa persona pague por todo lo que hizo.

Dramático no creen?, si yo también me fijé en eso pero me conforta el saber que a mí si me gusta, que buen consuelo ¿no? Bye hasta el próximo capitulo.

Y como lo he leído infinitas veces de otras escritoras(es), no puedo creer que yo lo diga pero ahí va...

Plis dejen Reviews...

Bye

Arigatou


	2. La verdad duele

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

テニスの王子様

**Autora: ¤ **Kirachan T. **¤**

**Advertencia:** contenido yaoi, relación m/m

**Capitulo 2: La verdad duele y el amor también**

Eiji sin darse cuenta se dirigió a los vestidores, se cambió rápidamente, guardo sus cosas y salio del club de tenis a paso lento, tenía que pensar bien en lo que le iba preguntar a Syusuke, él era muy astuto y de seguro usaría uno de sus juegos de palabras para aturdirlo, era típico en él, pero especialmente estaba pensando en un ¿por qué?.

"_Ambos reaccionaron igual"_

Mientras pensaba sobre esto, pasó un recuerdo por su mente, tan rápido tal cual un rayo, haciendo que soltara sus cosas en medio de la vereda, lo único de que salió de sus labios fue un _"no puede ser", _ y con la misma velocidad del recuerdo que tuvo, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de allí.

**----**

Llegó a la casa de Fuji, estaba algo agitado, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Syusuke y Kira se estaban despidiendo.

-nos vemos luego Syu, te prometo que mañana me quedaré toda la tarde contigo-dijo la joven para despues depositar un beso en la mejilla del tensai OoO.

-.o.Ya te vas Kira-se escucho la voz del neko, quien se encontraba detrás de la joven.

-¡Eiji!...pues sí, mañana hay examen, supongo que no te habías olvidado ¿no? ¬.¬-preguntó inquisidoramente o/o

-eh? pues no, claro que no-

-eso espero Kikumaru...ah es cierto no olvides estudiar también Syuchan, es de la pag. 12 a la 25 de libro de historia...- (k-c: sorry x mi debilidad son los libros)

-este...Kira, Syusuke no irá o si?-

-no, no iré...-

-tienes que ir,... Primero el Profesor no te volverá a tomar el examen, segundo tu promedio en historia está en juego, tercero tu sabes que no...(n/a: q pesada, uhm a quien me recordará?...)

-esta bien, está bien siempre terminas convenciéndome (k-c: pobre Syu q le keda)-

-eso esta mejor...adiós chicos, ah y tú...-dijo Kira señalando a Eiji con una mirada asesina –no quiero ver otro cinco en tu libreta...hane-luego volvió a su semblante alegre.

-hane-dijeron al unísono

-por fin te vas...histérica bipolar-

-que dijiste?-

-ehm? Yo nada, nada-

-por que me molesto-pensó la castaña mientras entraba a su casa.

-----

-ahh mi querida Kira...uhm que sucede Eiji porque me miras así?-pregunto el tensai al ver la penetrante mirada del joven-...pasa-

-gracias-

Entraron a la sala en completo silencio y ambos tomaron asiento. Eiji estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Syusuke fue el primero en romper aquel incómodo silencio hablando con una voz temblorosa.

-Supongo que Yuuta te lo contó verdad?-

-Syu dime...por qué?-dijo Eiji mientras se acerco a el y lo abrazó.

-no te lo puedo decir...no sé como hacerlo...- empezó a llorar como un niño

-es por esa persona verdad?-él pelirrojo esperaba una respuesta pero el prodigio simplemente calló-contéstame Syusuke onegai-eiji estaba suplicándole pero el otro muchacho seguía sin hablar, por lo que tomó a Syusuke por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo (k-c: no tan fuerte, claro, xq nadie a parte d mi lo puede lastimar XD)

Fuji agachó su mirada y sintió como lagrimas recorrían su rostro, lagrimas que había intentado inútilmente reprimir. Por impulso abrazó a Eiji por la cintura y entre lagrimas susurró: -"...sí es por él..."-

Pasaron unas semanas y casi todo había vuelto: Kira había recuperado su habitual alegría; Syusuke volvió a las prácticas, no el mismo día sino tres días despues y digo casi por que Eiji no era el mismo de siempre, todos sus compañeros lo habían notado, al principio lo tomaron a la ligera, pero despues empezaron a preocuparse.

Las cosas en el club de tenis eran iguales: Momo y el pequeño príncipe seguían peleándose por la nada (especialmente cuando jugaban dobles); Kaoru y su acostumbrado mal humor; Taka san tan tímido y olvidadizo; Inui (el data king) vigilaba minuciosamente a sus compañeros y recolectando lo que él llamaría "muy buenos datos"; Syushiroh siempre preocupado por sus compañeros (especialmente por los menores), Fuji totalmente sereno y tranquilo, compartía casi a diario un partido con "su" buchou, el cual seguía con su semblante serio y de por sí formal, el cual no mostró ni una pizca de alegría por la reincorporación del tensai.

Y Eiji que había perdido su energía, y que solo se limitaba a observar a sus amigos, estaba algo ido, como si su mente estuviera perdida en otro mundo.

Siempre que miraba a Fuji y Tezuka, no podía evitar sentirse mal, no podía evitarlo, le era muy difícil asimilar lo que Fuji le había revelado semanas atrás, aquel día que Fuji (aunque al principio intentara negar) le dijo el motivo por el cual había intentado suicidarse.

**Flash back**

-"...sí es por él...Eiji yo...yo amo a Tezuka..."-Syusuke temerosamente dirigió su mirada hacia la de Eiji para ver su reacción, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea, sea su aprobación o en el peor de los casos su rechazo ToT

Eiji se quedo sin habla, pero lo miró fijamente y vio que su rostro se encontraba demacrado y sus ojos zafiro estaban opacos, no tenían aquel brillo, denotaban tristeza. Syusuke se aferró de nuevo a sus brazos y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era su amigo de toda la vida, no podía darle la espalda, no en esos momentos tan críticos. ¿Pero cómo? No entendía como su amigo, no entendía como Syusuke podía amar a otro hombre, si ambos muchas veces habían compartido amenas conversaciones sobre chicas de la escuela, contándose cuales les gustaban y cuales no. ¿Desde cuándo todo había cambiado? Aún estaba confundido, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro es que nada afectaría su amistad.

Su garganta finalmente se aclaró, pero por segunda vez el tensai hablo primero.

-no sabía como decírtelo, no sé ni como, ni cuando ocurrió...solo sé que ya me encontraba a su lado, en sus brazos...acaso no me dirás nada, por qué callas? Prefiero cualquier insulto o desprecio de tu parte, pero por favor di algo, no vez que tu silencio me esta matando?-gritó Syusuke con desesperación.(k-c: pobeshito mi syu...)

-Syu yo no sé...que decir...-

-Eiji por favor... tú tampoco me dejes-suplicó mientras se aferraba más al pelirrojo.

-escúchame, tu eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano para mí, crees que te dejaré solo, pase lo que pase nada cambiará entre nosotros...tu seguirás siendo tú y yo siempre seré yo...-dijo muy serenamente el pelirrojo.-pero aún me gustaría saber una última cosa Syu,...esas pastillas no las tomaste por casualidad...cierto?...-

-OoO... yo... yo no quiero perderlo, pero me dijo cosas horribles y me insinuó que lo nuestro no continuaría...tengo mucho miedo de perderlo, el verlo lejos de mí simplemente preferiría morir-

**Fin flash back**

Algo meditabundo había llegado a los vestidores, y se encontraba guardando sus cosas, fue el primero en salir, se despidió de los demás que recién se estaban cambiando o entrando en las duchas. Salió a paso lento de las canchas y a lo lejos pudo divisar al ojiazul con el capitán, Eiji se detuvo en seco, y dirigió por un segundo su mirada azulina hacia ellos, la escena que vio le había hecho entender que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño, era verdad; ambos prodigios se estaban besando apasionadamente, Syusuke había rodeado el cuello del buchou con sus brazos y este tenía sus manos en las caderas del otro. Eiji cerró los ojos y se echó a correr, hacia la entrada del colegió, todavía no lo asimilaba por completo.

-que quiere hacer ahora capitán OoO-dijo seductoramente el tensai mientras besaba insistentemente el cuello del mayor.(k-c: ahhh mis dos amores)

-será mejor que te vayas-dijo secamente el buchou mientras lo separaba de si y entraba a las duchas.

Unos minutos después...

-pero que crees que haces?-dijo Tezuka la sentir una suaves manos recorrer su pecho y que lo rodeaban por la espalda.

-que hay de malo en que tomemos un baño juntos Mitsu...acaso no lo hemos hecho antes-

-sí, pero ahora estamos en la escuela-

-que diferencia hay, además...ya todos se han ido-susurró provocativamente a la oreja del castaño haciendo que éste sintiera un calor muy extraño. Syusuke tenía razón ya todos se habían ido, nadie los interrumpiría, además estaba haciendo demasiado calor, un calor que no resistiría por mucho tiempo.(k-c: ni yo...XD)

Tezuka de un momento a otro cambió las posiciones en que se encontraban, ahora era el tensai quien estaba acorralado por los brazos del castaño, quien empezó con su juego, pero Syusuke por ser él, sabía como exasperar a los demás, especialmente a Tezuka el cual siempre estaba acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que él quería y punto.

-Kuni por que no nos vamos a otro lado...podemos ir a mi casa... ¿no hay nadie?-Syusuke se separo de los brazos del otro y se colocó una toalla en la cintura, Tezuka lo contemplo mientras este salía de las duchas y con una cara de fastidio lo siguió, no podía evitarlo ese juego le encantaba y si tenía que usar a Syusuke para ello, no le importaba (k-c: piensen dos veces antes de decir quien es el verdadero sádico...)

En la casa de Eiji...para ser más específica en su habitación

-auch eso me dolió Kychan ToT...-dijo el neko sobándose la naríz (k-c: entiéndanse el nombre por kaichan, pues no se pronuncia Kira a secas sino _"kaira") _el cual estaba sentado sobre su cama.

-no seas infantil Eiji o, un almohadazo no duele nada, además te lo tienes merecido por no contestar bien...-dijo la castaña, la cual estaba en una silla giratoria cerca de un escritorio y con un libro algo prominente en sus manos-...y por haber reprobado el examen, del cual te repetí un millón de veces que estudiaras-

-abu Kychan me darías otra oportunidad sii?-pregunto el neko en forma de o'chibi con un rostro adorable (k-c: mismo gato con botas de Shreck X) -si kychan?- volvió a suplicar pero ahora empezó a revolotear alrededor de ella.-si?-

-ok pero quédate quieto antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda- le dijo al pelirrojo de manera amenazante- ahora dime ¿qué es el Renacimiento?-

-nya pues...es el periodo de la historia...eh...europea caracterizado por...por un...renovado...espera lo tengo...un renovado...- (k-c: sí, Eiji sigue en forme de o'chibi...x)

-interés-dijo algo irritada y con una venita palpitante.

-sí, por un renovado interés por el pasado grecorromano clásico y...-

-y especialmente por...-

-sí, ehm especialmente por...por...por (k-c: minutos después, neee mentira...)

-POR SU ARTE MODERNO, ESO ES TODO! ME RINDOoooo!... será mejor que volvamos a repasar este capitulo mañana-dijo la joven cerrando con fuerza el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

-nyaa que mala eres Kira, tu sabes que historia no es mi fuerte abuu-

-sí y tampoco son las matemáticas, biología, literatura, Psicología, Economía y...-(k-c: omg! Si q le gusta hacer eso...)

-muchas gracias Kira, ahora sí que me siento mejor- la joven se sentó al lado de él (k: o sea en la cama...)

-disculpa es que no se...estoy algo...algo...-

-...histérica...nee eso no es novedad en ti-

-CLARO QUE NO!, yo...iba a decir...preocupada, por Syusuke, de verdad no sabes donde está?-

-nya pues creo que...ehp ke iba a salir con...ah alguien-Eiji cogió su libro de historia y se lo puso como escudo, quería estar preparado para el bombardeo de chucherías (k-c: dedúzcase "chucherías" por cosas X que salen de la nada...), pero se sorprendió al no sentir reacción de su parte. Lo único que pudo percibir fue un leve ahogo antes de bajar el libro.

-AH? Ja claro ya entiendo, una cita, debí pensar en...eso-la castaña desvió su mirada y presiono con fuerza los ojos, luego se levantó- bueno...yo...me voy-

-Kira espera, quédate...un momento más-Eiji se sonrojo por le acababa de decir-yo tengo...quiero decirte algo...

-hablemos mañana sí? (k-c: ke tal "choteada") -Kira se acerco al neko y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, era normal que se despidieran así, pues, para la mala suerte de Eiji, ella era su mejor amiga y nada más.

El pelirrojo la acompañó hasta la entrada, y la vio alejarse.

Definitivamente ese no era el momento apropiado para hablar con ella, pero entonces cuándo?, ya no podía negárselo, no la quería como a una simple amiga y menos como a una hermana, aquel sentimiento era completamente diferente, era más fuerte, más intenso. Pero su dolor tenía la misma fuerza e intensidad, el dolor de "tal vez" no ser correspondido.

Kira lo quería como a un hermano y lo trataba como a tal, sus abrazos sus bezos y caricias eran siempre los mismos, ante él nunca se había intimidado, nunca le había demostrado algo diferente, ni un sonrojo, ni una sonrisa nerviosa, absolutamente nada.

En cambio con Syusuke no había nada que decir, era más que obvio: "estaba completamente enamorada de él o mas bien lo amaba más que nada" ella misma se lo había dicho de manera inconciente: "..._tú no sabes lo importante que es Syusuke para mi..._", nunca olvidaría esas palabras, fueron tal vez las que más le habían dolido en su vida.

Además, no solo le era notorio a él sino a todos los que la conocían, solo bastaba con verla cada vez que estaba a su lado, aquel brillo en sus ojos, la manera tan tierna en que le hablaba en que lo abrazaba, aquellos mimos, aquellas sonrisas radiantes y aquel sonrojo inocente en su rostro, hablaban por sí solas.

Y él, Syusuke que hacía?, NADA, tal ves eso es lo que más le fastidiaba, que el tensai nunca había hecho nada, nunca le había dado motivos para que ella lo quisiera tanto, pero aún así ella lo adoraba. No podía negarse que sentía celos de él, pero despues de todo no era su culpa... 

-uhm hablando de Syusuke..."¿dónde estará?" –se preguntaba el muchacho.

En una habitación la cual se encontraba completamente oscura, se podía sentir y escuchar movimiento y fuertes gemidos...(k-c: Omg! o//o mi primera vez!... escribiendo algo así...)

-te amo ahh, ya no aguanto más solo házmelo, por favor...

-te vas a arrepentir de habérmelo pedido...-

-sabes, me encanta ese tono sádico en tu voz- -ahhh...ahhh... ahhhhhh...-

Los gemidos de Syusuke cada vez eran más fuertes y de dolor, haciendo que algunas lagrimas recorriera su bello rostro, y las embestidas que el castaño le propinaba (en los cuales no era nada delicado), hacían que se excitara cada vez más. Tenía que admitirlo, no solo adoraba el dolor ajeno: sino también el propio.

----

-eh? en donde?...-Syusuke encendió una lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche rápidamente -...a donde vas?...ya es tarde- preguntó de una manera muy dulce, al notar que su pareja no se encontraba en su cama.

-por si o te acuerdas mañana hay escuela-dijo de manera despectiva el castaño mayor, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

-si, pero podríamos faltar-Syusuke se había levantado de la cama de una manera sutil y abrazó al castaño tiernamente, acercándose al oído de este-además conociéndote, debiste haber terminado todos tus deberes no?-

-no te equivocas...pero-

-entonces? Que problema hay...en que te quedes hasta mañana-dijo Syusuke posando sus dedos en los labios del castaño para evitar que dijera algo, luego rodeó su cuello y lo besó de manera entre dulce y posesivamente.

-Syusuke basta! –el mayor irritado por que el ojiceleste lo hacía prisionero de sus labios lo tomo por las muñecas y lo alejo de sí.

-BASTA! -

-Mitsu que te ocurre-dijo algo afligido el menor.

-hay muchas razones por las que me tengo que ir, mejor dicho por las que me quiero ir-

-pero- el menor empezaba a sentir pequeños nudos en la garganta.

-PRIMERO ya me cansé, o deberías tomarlo como un "ya me aburrí"...de ti-

-no es cierto!-

-SEGUNDO ya obtuve lo que quise por hoy...y sabes que fue? –Tezuka se aproximo al oído del menor mientras lo tomaba de la cintura rudamente y lo acercaba a su torso.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!-Syusuke dejo de mirarlo y quiso empujarlo de su lado pero por el contrario Tezuka puso más presión a su agarre.

-...Te hice mío como muchas otras veces, y ya estoy satisfecho...- susurró con arrogancia.

-¿crees que soy, tu juguete?, ¡suéltame me lastimas!-el menor intentaba inútilmente zafarse del otro, que lo hacía prisionero de sus brazos.

-exacto Syusuke, eres mi juguete, ¡el mejor de todos!-esas simples palabras hicieron que el menor dejara de forcejear y lo mirara directamente a los ojos, algo no estaba bien.

-Kunimitsu no es cierto pensé que yo-

-que eras el único?, ¡No Syusuke hay mejores, a comparación de ellos y ellas, por supuesto, eres una insignificante nada...y por lo único que eres "el mejor" es por que ¡No existe persona más manipulable que tú!-dijo Tezuka con sarcasmo

-dime POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?-gritó el menor con desesperación.- yo te amo tanto...eres lo más importante para mi-

-yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿por qué te degradas tan fácilmente ante mí?, hazme un favor ¡No te humilles más de lo que estas! Además es solo la verdad...creo que la verdad duele no?-

Paf

Syusuke plantó una bofetada a Tezuka, el cual soltó una media sonrisa de manera masoquista y de un momento a otro tomó con brusquedad el rostro del menor y le plantó un beso agresivo, pero ante su resistencia le mordió el labio inferior con ferocidad, haciéndolo sangrar. Syusuke ahogo un grito de dolor.

-no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, nos vemos mañana SYUSUKE-

El castaño deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, soltó su rostro y salió de la habitación como sin nada. Syusuke en ese momento se desplomó en media habitación acompañado de un llanto irremediable.

_**¤ Kychan T. ¤**_

**Nota: **Uff, por fin lo terminé, no saben lo que me costo escribir algo así, supongo que recordarán que dije que no escribiría nada...uhm pues nada "indecente" OoO, pero para mi buena suerte puse de ante mano que "tal vez lo repensaría", y así lo hice dando como resultado esta continuación que espero les guste.

En esta segunda parte intenté no sólo enfocarme en Eiji y Kira, despues de todo este es un Tezu/Fuji también, debo decir que el principio esta algo simple y de por si algo aburrido (k-c: tengo que aceptarlo, es que mi verdadero yo: "Beth", no estaba inspirada así que tuve que darle una ayudadita en el final) pero el final no me quedo tan mal, para ser la primera vez.

Ah si algo más: Tezuka es un desgraciado no creen?, pobeshito mi Syu, pero a pesar de todo me encanta verlo sufrir, jajaja y si es de las manos de Mitsu mucho mejor, nee mentiras nadie merece algo así, pero creanme eso es solo el principio...

Hasta el próximo cap

Plis dejen Reviews...

Bye

Ahhhhh lo olvidaba, estoy dudando de que muera alguien, por favor HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
